You Stole My Money
by SuperShadowXMaria
Summary: Well, not my best story, but I like Thiefshipping, so I will probably continue this one.


Couple: Thiefshipping: Yami BakuraxMarik

This took place after the Battle City tournament, lol. XD  
>I think they're sometimes a bit OOC, I dunno….XD<br>My first Thiefshipping story. XD

Summary: Marik suspects Bakura from stealing his money, so he let Bakura come to him, but Bakura came for a very _different_ reason.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, nor its characters. If I did, hmmmmm~ XD

Warning: Rough language and sexual themes, smut will come in later chapters.

Normal POV:

''Why'd you ask me to come all the way from my bloody job over to you, Marik?'' Bakura asked curiously.

''You stole my money.'' Marik said angrily, crossing his arms over his purple hoodie.

Bakura looked over his shoulder, at Marik's angry face.

''And how do you know it was me who did this?'' Bakura cocked an eyebrow, of course, he did steal Marik's money. You see, they lived together in the same apartment after the Battle City tournament. Neither of them had enough money to live on their own, so Marik suggested to live together with his albino 'friend', what he now deeply regretted.

''Who else would've stolen it!'' Marik yelled. ''Come on, I live together with a thief, and _suddenly _my money is stolen. Do you really think I am that fucking stupid?''

''Maybe I do, you _can_ be bloody stupid sometimes.''

''Bakura, you're an asshole!''

Bakura just grinned, and stood up from the couch, walking towards Marik. ''But that's just what you like about me.'' He purred in Marik's ear.

Marik pushed Bakura away. ''Bakura, stop it!'' He growled when he heard Bakura chuckling. ''What the fuck do you think is so funny?''

''You.'' Bakura replied, chuckling more.

Marik raised his arm, ready to punch Bakura when he suddenly was pushed back against the hard wall, this made Marik gasp suddenly and shut his eyes.

''What the hell, Bakura?'' He yelled at the Thief King. ''What the fuck do you think you're doing?''

''Ku, ku, ku.'' Bakura grinned and came closer to Marik.

''Stay away!'' Marik shut up when he heard how weak his voice sounded, he, himself, was intimidated by the fucking Thief King.

''Is that really what you want, _Mariku_?'' Bakura came closer, grinning even deeper.

'Mariku, Mariku? What the fuck does he want?' Marik thought. 'He has never called me that since—'

Marik's eyes shot wide open when something warm pressed against his lips, Bakura was kissing him!

Marik was unable to control his actions anymore, before he knew it, his hands made their way up to Bakura's striped shirt, ruffling and pulling onto it roughly.

Bakura's own hands grabbed Marik's wrists and held them above his head, grinning at this, he pulled back.

''I told you—''

Bakura was cut off by Marik, who pushed him against the wall, his head smashing against the hard wall. He groaned, while rubbing the back off his head.

''What the bloody hell was that?'' he growled.

''Do you really think I let you have all the fun?''

''Oooh,'' Bakura said. ''So now you want to take the lead? Just a moment ago you were about to punch me.''

Marik grinned, biting Bakura's earlobe and receiving a low moan in return.

''I think I just made up my mind,'' Marik said, letting one hand slip under Bakura's shirt, feeling his muscles and his other hand grabbing Bakura's chin. ''Besides, playing with you is more fun than punching you.''

Marik's POV:

You look at me with those lustful brown eyes, I know where this is going, but I don't want to stop. I hate you, Bakura, I truly do. What you do to me is fucking frustrating, and I despise you for it. You're always messing with my head –making me do things I normally wouldn't , this time, it's _payback time_.

I work my hands up your chest; slowly removing your shirt; exposing your chest. _Gods_ you're hot, Bakura. Only seeing you without a shirt makes me go insane, I want you, and I want you _now._

I kiss you hungrily, wanting to taste your lips, you taste so fucking good. I moan as you caress my hips, in response, I buck mine against yours, receiving a moan.

''Someone's a bit eager,'' You say with your low voice, it only turns me on even more, I want you Bakura, damnit, I want you!

I bite your neck, making it bleed and licking the wound, I know you like it.  
>I caress your chest, feeling the muscles, I know you like it.<br>I buck my hips against yours, making us both moan, I know you like it!

''Hmm….Marik…'' You moan, making me want you even more, I can't hold it, you're mine, and I want you now.

I grab your wrists, pulling you along with me as I walk to the bedroom, I open the door, step in and throw you on the bed. You grin at me while I crawl on top of you, you _know _what's going to happen.

''Marik, I'm not on the bottom,'' You say, I don't care. I want you, it's now or never. I bite your neck receiving another moan. I slowly slip down to your pants, planting kisses along the way, feeling every muscle.

I grab the zipper of your pants with my teeth, slowly unzipping it. You watch my every move, knowing what's going to happen.

''No!'' You yell, I look up in your eyes, you look angrily at me, but I couldn't care less.

''I thought you wanted this, Kura,'' I say softly. ''Why refusing?''

''I'm not on the bottom.''

You grab my head, yanking my head up, slowly pulling me up towards your mouth, locking lips once again. You battle for dominance, and I give it to you, I want you.

You switch places with me, getting on top of me, licking and biting my neck, the tension is too great, I can't hold it.

''K-kura…''

You slowly remove my hoodie, exposing my tan chest. You look satisfied as you look at my flushed face, you grin as you see how badly I want you.

''Beg for it,'' You say. ''Beg for me to fuck you.''

''I would never do that!'' No matter how badly I want you, I would never _beg _for it.


End file.
